Apparatuses and methods consistent with example embodiments relate to substrate processing, and more particularly, to an electrostatic chuck, a substrate processing apparatus, and a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device using the same.
In general, a semiconductor device is manufactured by applying a plurality of unit processes. The unit processes may include a thin-film deposition process, a photolithography process, and an etching process. Plasma may be mainly used to perform the deposition process and the etching process. The plasma may treat a substrate under high temperature condition. An electrostatic chuck may use electrostatic voltage to hold a substrate.